TakXRik Adventures
by spyro1993
Summary: Hey there, A little Takato/Rika paring, continuing for a friend, and yes i suck a summarys, so sue me. please R&R Peace out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, Spyro here. This little story here is a somewhat continuum of a story I read in the past. The author did not have enough since to continue it so I decided to do it for him or her. If you want to read the story I'm continuing, go to deviant art, search "So Much For Boring Summer Camp" you'll get all the answers you need. Ether way, Enjoy. **

**________________________________________________**

It was a beautiful evening as the sun was setting in the park. A young boy and girl where walking on the path.

The boy, wearing light brown jeans, a blue hoodie jacket, and yellow goggle, was takato.

The girl, wearing a shirt with a broken heart, and blue jeans, was Rika.

They just got back from camp were takato had confessed his undying love for Rika. They were enjoying they're walk in the park, Rika looked at takato and was surprised to see that he looked worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"huh, oh sorry I was just thinking that we haven't seen Henry or terriermon since we came back from camp." he said, "Yea I was thinking the same thing but I'm sure he's fine."

Takato looked at Rika with one of his big smiles and said "Thanks Ruki, yeah your right there's nothing to worry about." They soon came to a bench along the path and sat for a some time.

He looked at Rika sweetly, brushed his hand lovingly to her cheek, she sighs and leaned into his hand enjoying his harm hand that caressed her cheek, she looked at him still with that sweet smile.

"Your eyes are so beautiful in this sunset." he said in a loving voice. Rika blushed heavily as he said that, she didn't know what to say, she never had a boy complement her before and her and Takato have just been dating for a week and that was spent at summer camp, so she just stared at him trying to think of something to say that would equal his words.

To her surprise, Takato held her in a loving embrace. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes,

"I love you Ruki, and I will love you for as long as i live."

Rika was almost in tears as she heard his ever-lasting words he said to her at camp. She said, "I love you too, Takato, thank you for all you done for me."

and with that they joined in a kiss, just like the one they shard at camp, this one with more passion.

Takato licked at Rika's lower lip to gain entrants, she complied, and his tongue darted into her mouth, she did the same. Takato was enjoying the kiss as was Rika.

They stayed like that for ten minutes not wanting to ever break this blissful moment. For need of oxygen, they broke the kiss, a string of they're saliva dangled before falling.

"So did you enjoy that?" he asked her. With loving eyes, she laid her head on is chest and fell into a deep, wonderful sleep. Takato looked at her for a moment before following her.

A Few Hours Later

The first to wake was Takato, and the first thing he saw was Rika's head on his shoulder. He smiled. "It's good to wake up with you near, Ruki." Takato thought to gently shook her, she opened her eyes to see who dared to wake her, ready to punch whoever it was in the face. She then saw takato and blushed, both from embarrassment of mistaken her boyfriend with some punk, and the fact that she had here head on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep well, Ruki?" he asked looking down at his yawned,

"Yes, thanks. How long have we been asleep?" she asked looking at the position of the sun,

but was shocked to see that the sun was gone and the moon had taken its place. "Oh, I'd say a couple of hours?" he didn't mind as long as she was with takato she was alright.

"Hey, I almost forgot, I need to stop by Guilmon's cave and bring him his bread for the day, want to come along?"

"Sure, lets head over there now." She said. They left the park and started walking towards Takato's house which was also the local deli house. As they neared his house, he said to Rika,

"I'll distract my parents while you get the bread, deal?"

"Deal."

Takato went into his house and saw his parents, baking bread, as usual. He went in and said,

"Hi I'm back from my walk in the park."His parents turned to him, then his dad said,

"So did you enjoy your walk with you girlfriend?" At this, takato blushed. "Yeah, we had a great time." he said. Then his mom looked at him with a sneaky grin, and asked.

"So, you two were out late, I guess that means i can be expecting grandchildren in about 9 month's." she laughed.

In the other room where the bread was cooling, Rika heard what Takato's mom said and nearly choked on some bread that she helped herself to.

"Did his mom really just say that. What is she thinking?" Rika said, she was soon completely red in the face at the thought.

"MOM, RUKI AND I ARE JUST KIDS!!! WE CANT DO THAT!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!!" Takato yelled at his mom, who was laughing. "Settle down Takato, I was only kidding, you should see how red you face is. HA HA HA." she laughed out calmed down a bit.

"So are you and _Rika_ here to get more bread for _Guilmon_?" Takato's dad asked with a little emphasis to Rika's and Guilmon's name. At this Takato's face turned to one of complete horror, Rika did the same while dropping some bread.

"How do you know about Guilmon?" takato asked slowly as Rika came next to takato, her pockets full with bread. "It's a long story, he's up in your room Ill go get him." his dad said and hurried up the stairs.

"I guess its up to me to tell you two. You might want to sit down before I begin." his mom said. as directed, they both sat down and waited for his mom to begin.

"Well it was just after we dropped you off at camp." she began.

(Flash Back Start's)

Takato's parents were walking up to the door from dropping their son off at camp. "It sure will be quiet around here with out takato around." his mom said.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side, he has friends there, so I'm sure he will have fun and before you know it he will be back home, with lots of stories to tell about camp." his dad said trying to cheer her up.

"Your right, thanks, Hun." she said with a grin on her smiled knowing he done his job. As they neared the door, they noticed something strange. the front door was open. "Do you think we been robed?" she asked her husband, with a expression of narrowed his eyes. "Stay outside, I'll look and see if the he's still in there or if anything is missing."

"OK, be careful, hun." she said as her husband slowly made his way to the front door. He stood there for a second, looked on the other side of the door, then slowly went had been in there for nearly half an hour. She was starting to get worried. Then she heard a crashing sound. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

It was her she was starting to really get scared and, without thinking, ran into the house. "HONEY, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!!!" She she didn't get an answer she started to run up the stairs in search of her husband. Then she saw a pair of feet lying on the floor.A sharp pain hit her, as the thought of losing her husband.

She started to run to his side. But just before she got there some thing hit her over the she slowly lost consciousness, the last thing she saw was a man in black with a bat, before she fell into unconscious

END OF CHAPTER

_____________________________________________________

Hey, hoped you enjoy it. Cliffhanger, hehe never did one. Like is said I'm continuing for a person who just left the story hanging, It took me a while to get inspired enough to write it and I plan on continuing, so peace out and watch for my next chapter.


	2. Not Chapter Sorry

**Hey there, Spyro here. I'm sorry to say that my internet has gone out and it may take some time to get it back, the only reason I am able to write this is because I'm at a near by library so all my readers please hold out for a little bit. If we're lucky I may get my internet back at the end of the week, but if not then hopefully by next week. Ether way bare with me, I promise I will have a new chapter by the time I get my internet back, so until next time Ja Ne and Peace Out.**


	3. AN: Poll

**Hey there, Spyro here, sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to inform all of my readers that I planning on a new cross-over. A Naruto/Cars cross-over at that, and I have a poll on my profile, where's the question**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**What vehicle should Naruto be?**

**A Maserati MC12XX**

**A Ford Truck**

**A Jeep**

**Other(please tell me your choice)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Some of you have already voted, and like I said if you voted other please tell me your choice, any who I hope to get a new chapter going soon, just give me some time.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
